Smalentines Day
by rkpiratedrawer
Summary: It's Valentine's day! And yeep, there are romantic and friendly stories to be shared upon our favorite engines. A story a chapter, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Writer's Note: Hello everyone! (waves)

I know this is a bit late, I had a bit of trouble arranging and getting time on the computer to write these little quick stories.

Although I must admit, some are a bit longer than others. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy them. C: Thanks for reading!  
.  
..  
...  
...  
...

It was February the 14th on the Island of Sodor.

There had been unexpected weather. It was very hot in which a lot of ice was expected to melt from such heat. Huge puddles formed around the whole Island. And the citizens could happily put away their coats for the busy day. It was also a busy day for our engines.

It was already night time though and the engines were already asleep.

Percy, the small, green engine wasn't.

It was still a warm night. Many people had mistaken today for Summer. It felt like it anyways.

Percy was in his shed he seemed upset about the day. He glanced over to Henry who was sleeping beside him. Percy nervously whispered over to him.

"Henry...H-HENRY?" He said louder.

Henry opened one eye lazily. "Hummm..?"

"I need you to tell me something." Percy whispered. He sounded a bit serious.

"What?" Henry whispered back harshly. Trying not to fall asleep again.

"What is a smalentines?" Percy asked.

There was a small silence.

Henry chuckled. "Do you mean _Valentines_, Percy?"

"Yes!" Peeped Percy happily.

Henry yawned and looked over to Percy. Who looked desperate for answers. Henry smirked. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Percy. Always full of questions but rarely gets the answers.

"I'll tell you a couple of stories that can explain for you." Said Henry smiling.

Henry knew Percy loved stories, Percy was a bit excited.

Henry yawned once more and relaxed. The both of them looked up and saw the moon. The clouds formed around the moon creating creamy light and dark blue colours. The moon's bright yellow shone through the whole sky.  
Henry cleared his throat and began.


	2. Chapter 2: Gordon’s Secret Admirers

Gordon's Secret Admirers

Mid sunrise shortly after Percy had left to deliver the mail, Gordon was waking up. He was a bit grumpy since he hated getting up early. He had one eye open while the fireman started the fire.

A cold breezed crept in and Gordon shivered.

The conductor was getting his hat that was placed in the corner of the shed, there he eyed something suspicious. The fireman wiped his forehead and glanced over to the conductor.

"What is it?" asked the fireman.

The conductor was holding a pink heart shaped piece of paper. It read 'GORDON' in large writing.

"It's for Gordon." Read the conductor. He held it up for the fireman and Gordon to see.

"So it is!" Exclaimed the fireman. "It seems that Gordon has a secret admirer."

"HUMPH." Said Gordon. He was offended by being placed in the middle of a childish idea.

"Immature engines, I have no time for Valentines or secret messages." And Gordon left the shed.

But secretly, Gordon was dying of suspicion upon the engines.

The only girls he could remember were Emily, Mavis, Daisy, Molly & Rosie. One of them must've done it.

Unless the male engines were playing a joke..or actually had secretive feelings for Gordon like that.

Gordon was disturbed from these thoughts and almost missed his station. He began grumbling under his breath. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Gordon couldn't help but stress out a bit.

Then he caught in the corner of his eye; a little girl staring at him. Gordon then remembered that later that day he was expected to deliver children to a Valentines party. He couldn't think much of it though. He had only one question- who could've sent him the letter?

Later that day He was in his unimpressed moods and spotted Emily at the signal, he approached her. Emily looked very upset. Gordon ignored it. "Emily," He started. Emily glanced at him and changed her mood trying to be as sophisticated or 'good as Gordon.

"Hello Gordon." She sniffed.

"Y-you..." Gordon started. He then was angered.

"Of course it isn't Emily!"He thought. There was always a rough rivalry between them.

" Never mind." He said. "Carry on." And Emily left. Gordon spent the whole day wanting to ask anyone about the mysterious heart.

He then stopped to take water. Gordon couldn't figure out exactly _WHY _he wanted to know.

"Then again," Gordon thought. "Who wouldn't send a Valentines to the famous express engine?"

Gordon remembered he did sometimes boast...just a _tiny_ bit.

Gordon sighed grandly once more. He felt defeated. He would never figure out who had done it.

His conductor then reached out from the window.

"Gordon, we must leave, the children are waiting!"

Gordon quickly snapped out of it, left in a hurry and became reliable ol' Gordon.

There were the children around their kindergarten years with two supervisors, all the kids were with dark red or pink clothing, their eyes had brighten when they saw Gordon coming in.

Then to his surprise as he was pulling up, all the children were holding little pink heart shaped pieces of paper.

Gordon was surprised.

"Heppy Valentimes Gordun!" One child squeaked and all children cheered.

Another spoke out "You're da fastest engine evar!"

"You're our favourite engine!" another shouted.

"These hearts are for yew!" everyone shouted.

The fireman and conductor laughed.

"So it was little fans of Gordon!" Said the conductor. "We found one of your hearts in the shed."

The little ones gasped and glared at one girl who had a sheepish grin. She was the exact same girl that Gordon saw eariler in the station.

"I couldn't wait?" She giggled.

Everyone laughed and Gordon's cheeks turned as pink as the hearts. He didn't know what to say, he felt very happy.

With the children in, Gordon pumped his pistons, blew his whistle very loud and rocketed off.

Now that he thought about it, he _was_ in the middle of a childish idea after all

But it didn't bother him one bit.


	3. Chapter 3: James and James

James and James. 

The sun had finally risen. James was third out in the shed. With his calm face he yawned and went ahead, he absolutely _LOVED_ Valentines Day more than ever.

It celebrated his favourite colour, _AND_ couples would chose to take him over other engines because he looked so romantic and cute.  
James loved the fact that people who love one another loved him. He planned to take coaches with Thomas today.

But then there was bad news.

His conductor came with the news that he had to shunt freight cars at the yard instead.

"Freight cars?!" He screamed "but I- he- It's Valentines Day!" He groaned.

The conductor nodded in agreement. "Orders are orders though. You know that."

James' face fell. During at the yard, the fright cars were singing love songs to annoy and remind James for the date. James buffed them harder than ever.

James later on had to take coal. Before the coal poured out from the machine, James heard a muffled, strange mew.

He almost ignored it until he figured that there must've been something living in there. James then called out to the conductor and he checked it out.

He grabbed a nearby ladder and reached up.

James and the fireman waited nervously.

"It's a little kitten!" The Conductor called out.

He came down with a tabby, thin, and dirty kitten on his arm. The conductor and kitten coughed and sneezed as they were both covered in black coal dust.

James looked annoyed. "Shoo cat!" He said. "I have no time for crazy cats!"

The kit looked at James and stuck its tongue out. The conductor chuckled and started to dust the kitten off.

"Let's give him a bath." Said the conductor. "You can have a wash down too, James."

James felt much better hearing the words 'Wash down.' After reloading on coal and the conductor and the kitten climbed aboard, James sped off.

Spending time at the wash down wasn't easy. After James was washed, the fireman and conductor borrowed a small bowl to put the kitten in. The kitten was most upset since it didn't like being wet; the kitten yowled and splashed about.

James was very confused. "It's only water." He said.

"Cats don't like water." His fireman replied.

James watched in amusement. Eventually, the kitten was dried with a towel. It was lucky for the kitten that it was a warm day, the kitten happily it raced towards James and hopped up to the top of his buffers. In a matter of seconds it curled up and purred away in its sleep.

"Makes a lot of noise for a small cat." complained James.

"I suppose we could take a break," said the fireman." We'll let the kitten sleep and I'll take it home. It's a shame it was abandoned." The fireman shook his head.

James glanced down and saw the kitten snoozing away. He couldn't help but feel sorry about the kitten. "It must be horrible not being able to take as many wash downs as I can." He thought to himself. He felt warm inside looking at the kitten snoozing. James then yawned and took a nap himself to the rhythm of the cat's purring. In an hour and half James woke up saw the kitten playing around him, he looked up to see the kitten sniffing his funnel, he was about to fall in until James blew smoke in shock, the kitten was so surprised it rolled all the way in a patch of grass.

James sighed in relief. "What a crazy cat!" he weeshed.

The fireman and conductor saw this and decided to place the kitten around their control area, the kitten sat aside and waited patiently as they passed by the fireman's house.

James saw the kitten one last time and frowned as it was leaving in the fireman's arms. It wasn't a romantic feeling, just the fact that the kitten simply made his day made him feel upset he was leaving already.

The fireman decided to hold up the kitten to James' face.

"Goodbye crazy cat." said James gloomy.

The kitten purred once more and rubbed its head to James' nose, James chuckled as its whiskers tickled him.

The fireman quickly went to his home and left the kitten to his wife. The wife thought it was the perfect valentines gift ever. The fireman laughed and returned to James. He noticed James was sulking.

"Don't worry," said the fireman smiling. "He'll come for your frequent wash downs. Maybe he'll start liking them."

"Decided a name for the kitten?" Asked the Conductor

The fireman grinned and looked at James for a while. The conductor figured it out and chuckled.

James grinned widely back.


	4. Chapter 4: Bro Edward And Sis Molly

Brother Edward and Sister Molly

Edward had a day off from the yard, James was to cover for him. Edward couldn't help but feel bad for leaving it on James on short notice. He knew how bad James wanted to pull coaches. Especially on Valentines Day.

Edward then felt guilty and had a frown big enough for the whole island to see.

He would've gladly done the work, but Sir Topham Hatt insisted. He figured it would be fair since Edward never had a day off since he was a younger engine.

Edward was to go to the repair yard to get his monthly inspection. From there he decided to leave to the harbour. It somewhat made him a bit happy,just a bit.

Almost arriving there Edward then saw Molly spotted to a siding close to the docks. She looked very sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

Molly sighed sadly. "I'm out of coal."

Edward smiled. "I have plenty, here."

The fireman shovelled some of Edward's coal to Molly. She started up fine.

"Thank you, it's not fun to run out of coal when it's your day off." Sighed Molly.

"What a coincidence, it's my day off too!" Said Edward happily.

Molly smiled for the first time, this made Edward happier. "Want to go to the docks?" She asked. "I was about to arrive there. Well, I wouldn't have, if you didn't rescue me."

"Nonsense." Said Edward, I had my days too.

"If that so?" Asked Molly curiously.

"Yes" Nodded Edward gravely. "There was once the time..."

And Edward began to tell Molly his past times, sometimes Molly laughed and sometimes she gasped in shock hearing Edward's many stories and adventures.

Eventually the two of them arrived and had stopped to look at the ocean.

They were silent in a while, enjoying the breeze and scenery.

"Wouldn't it be nice to go out to the water? To the sea?" Asked Molly hopefully.

Edward smiled. "Yes it would."

The two of them looked out and smiled to each other.

Eventually the two of them decided it was time to return. On their way back, they spotted Gordon speeding in a panicked rush. He looked disturbed about something.

"My," Said molly. "It must be stressing to have to go about the rails in such a hurry."

"Yes, but not if you enjoy what you do." Said Edward happily.

Molly paused and saw Edward's eyes shining. Gordon's strength and determination would always remind Edward of his younger years.

Molly didn't know this.

"Do you enjoy what you do?" Asked Molly slowly.

Edward's eyes glimmered more. "I do."

Molly smiled. "I hoped you'd say that."

"Why?" asked Edward. He glanced towards Molly.

"You've given me a lot of tips and cautions for the future, like a big brother." Said Molly.

Edward's smile stretched more. "And you're the little sister."

The day past quickly. They went around Toby's windmill, the yard, stations and finally, to Molly's shed.

"Any problems send me a toot," Said Edward. He tried sounding professional and brotherly.

"Thank you, Brother." laughed Molly. "You've made me a wiser engine, I hope I'll be as strong as you someday."

Edward took a small roll back. No one has ever admired him. He blushed a bit and quickly nodded. "You will...sister." he said.

Molly and Edward tooted goodbye. It was only a matter of time that Molly gets her important role on the island of Sodor. Until then, Edward will always support her.

Like a big brother should.


	5. Chapter 5: Imaginary Love

Writer's note: Hello guys again!

Sorry for flooding this site with my insane stories! There'll be at least two more stories left, unless you guys are enjoying this, I might throw in a Bonus story I kept thinking about writing...

On with the story! I hope you're not asleep yet!

--

Imaginary Romance.

Thomas was most upset, he had slept in by accident and he knew it was a busy day for Sir Topham Hatt.

It wouldn't help him much if Thomas wasn't a useful engine.

Thomas scurried to collect coaches, he was in great stress and was half awake and half asleep.

He left in a hurry, but didn't see the rails up ahead that were headed to a siding which lead to some old buffers ready to break at any force.

Rosie was luckily passing by and saw Thomas unfocused and close to crashing.

"Look out Thomas!" Rosie cried.

Thomas snapped out of it and slammed the brakes. He was saved.

Thomas was shocked he looked over to Rosie. This definitely woke him up.

"Th-Thank you Rosie" He puffed nervously

Rosie came closer to Thomas "Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"I'm ok, just surprised." sighed Thomas. He then quickly smiled to her, so she can see he was ok. Rosie got rosy cheeks.

"You haven't seen James, have you?" asked Thomas randomly. "I was going to pull the valentine coaches with him."

Rosie frowned. "I heard he had a last minute job at the yard."

Thomas moaned.

"Do you need help?" Asked Rosie hopefully.

Thomas shook his head "No, I'm fine. I'll see you later Rosie" And Thomas left her in the dust.

Rosie's high hopes were crushed.

She slowly left to do her odd jobs, sometimes Rosie wished she could pull coaches. Then she and Thomas could be together more.

She did like Thomas. A lot" Ok, so she _loved _Thomas.

While Rosie rides around, she tends to make up silly imaginations about herself and Thomas together. It didn't help she'd hear or watch movies of romantic. Rosie wished she could live through one like the many stories or movies she's witnessed.

So instead she imagines.

But sometimes Rosie went too far and practically went to another universe, which in many cases lead Thomas very confused about her.

Rosie grinned imagining once more... just imagining...

----------------  
There was a sunset; its dimming colours were blending with the clouds, making a wonderfully creamy orange sky.

Rosie was just waiting, looking at the back of Thomas, she looked very worried.

Thomas was on the turntable he looked very serious. He then started to turn, until he was facing Rosie.

The sunset's colours blended with Rosie's pink and Thomas' blue.

"Rosie." Thomas started with a ridiculous deep voice.

"Yes?" She called.

Thomas got closer. "There is only one I love. Do you know who that is?"

Rosie felt her firebox going nuts. "W-w-who?" She quivered.

She had gotten lost in his dark deep eyes.

"You." he purred.

"I do too, Thomas!" She cried out.

Thomas and Rosie got closer to each other, both blushing, closing their eyes and

Puckering their lips...

Until their buffers had hit each other.

Both of them stopped. Rosie open one eyelid noticing their buffers had them from kissing...

----------------

Rosie's imagination bubble popped and she was most upset.

"Of course," She grumbled "Engines CAN'T kiss."

Rosie sighed angrily and sulked. She pretty much spends her time arguing with the realities of life and the possibilities of her imaginations in her head.

"How can I get Thomas to notice me?" She moaned. She then had an idea.

Rosie imagined herself with makeup. Then daisy. Then her looking like daisy.

Rosie paused. And shuddered.

Meanwhile, Thomas was already at a local station collecting some passengers.

Then there was the fat controller and a thin man approaching Thomas.

"Thomas," Boomed the fat controller "This is man had a pet dove for his loved one, unfortunately, someone had opened the cage and had let the dove loose, please, find her Thomas and call us to capture it again."

Thomas found it awkward to take coaches and look for a dove at the same time. His nose wrinkled a bit.

"Please," pleaded the man "I do know she comes to someone calling her name."

"What's the dove's name?" asked Thomas

"Cutie."

Thomas nodded and knew his duty. "Yes sir." And with that he weeshed, blew his whistle and went away.

Thomas was enjoying the unusual warm weather, he kept his eyes opened looking up in the sky and looking on the rails to make sure he doesn't crash like the morning.

"Good thing Rosie was there." thought Thomas.

Coincidentally enough, Rosie wasn't far away. Finishing her morning jobs, she usually travelled around looking for odd jobs or helping others with freight or breaking down.

Rosie pondered some more, imagining "what if."

"What if..." Said Rosie "What if Thomas brought me a valentine gift"

She then imagined he'd bring her a box of chocolates... even though she couldn't eat chocolates...

Rosie gloomed. "It's much easier if I was a human I suppose. Humans always get things easier."

Rosie then imagined Thomas calling her pet names...

----------------  
"Hey, Cutie." Thomas would say rising his eyebrows.

Rosie tittered. And battered her little lashes.

Then Thomas and Rosie hugged each other...

----------------

"Engines can't hug." Said Rosie plainly.

Rosie then gave up. There was definitely no way she could celebrate Valentines Day With Thomas┘affectionately.

Rosie felt one tear coming out. She then sighed and decided she was in reality. With that she continued her job inspecting around.

Meanwhile, Thomas was arriving the next station leaving the passengers. He darted his eyes around quickly. Up top in a high perch was the dove, ruffling her feathers and cooing.

Thomas whistled in victory, I found her!"

Unfortunately, with Thomas' loud whistle, the dove was startled and flew off, Thomas was ready and the chase was on.

Thomas puffed quickly and carefully, he saw the dove soaring with the e sun reflecting it.

"Little dove!" called out Thomas. "No wait," He said to him "She had a name. What was it" Thomas strained trying to think what her name was. He was so busy trying to find her, that he had forgotten her name!

"Sweetie?" Cried Thomas looking up again.

No answer from the dove.

Thomas looked down trying to think again. He looked up once more and tried searching for the dove, the sun then got in his eyes and he began squinting.

The conductor yelled out "Thomas, the dove is probably headed for the next station, Take it easy!"

"No," yelled Thomas "what if it doesn't?!"

Meanwhile, Rosie then was chuffing on the opposite side, not far from Thomas.

She was upset deciding not to imagine for the rest of the day.

Rosie's attention was coughed as she heard a loud and alarming whistle. She knew that whistle anywhere.

"Thomas!" She squeaked.

She saw a small blue object.

Thomas was trying hard to remember. Oblivious Rosie being there.

Rosie began to slow down trying to see what Thomas was doing.

Thomas looked down again and closed his eyes tight, and then in a second, it hit him.

"Cutie!" he said quietly. "I remember now!"

Rosie was confused, so she stayed put and watched Thomas.

Thomas then began to yell out "CUTIEEE!" Cried Thomas, he was out of breath

Trying to chase the dove, he began yelling out more

"CUTIE!!! HEY, CUTIEEE!!!"

Rosie thought she was lost in her imaginations again, her jaw dropped. She was speechless.

The dove then decided to land on Rosie's roof, Rosie didn't even notice it. Her eyes where locked on Thomas.

He stopped in front of her still calling out." cutie" in a wheezing voice.

Rosie's felt her cheeks turning red and very hot. Thomas tried catching his breath "Rosie...Don't...move...C-cutie..."

"Uh...er...I..."Rosie stammered

Thomas barely caught his breath "Rosie...I need you...to come with me to┘the. nearest station"  
Rosie was confused but nodded.

it was already sunset and Rosie had a million thoughts at once, the dove was asleep and didn't move a bit to Rosie's small rocking

Thomas arrived to the station and had the controller call Sir Topham Hatt.

He arrived shortly with the thin man and his girlfriend, the thin man then opened his

Cage and called out to the dove, it landed in the cage cooing happily.

Rosie was shocked and felt a little heartbroken. She had discovered why Thomas called out to her like that.

"Thank you Thomas" Said the thin man and woman

Thomas smiled, "don't thank me," he said," Rosie saved cutie!"

Rosie smiled weakly.

"What a cute engine!" called out the woman. Rosie admitted she felt a bit better

"I hope you two have a good valentine" Winked the thin man

Thomas was confused and a bit tired, Rosie blushed again understanding what the thin man accused them as.

After the fiasco, the sun was gone and the moon was already shining

After catching his breath, Thomas looked over to Rosie "Thanks a lot, Rosie, you made my day easier.

Rosie smiled" It was nothing Thomas..."

"I was wondering, did you want to stay with me to watch the fireworks?"

Rosie's eyes widen "Yes, I would."

Thomas was aside Rosie and the two of them looked in awe Rosie never wanted this time to end.

The finale came, it was a firework that soared high enough to be seen in the whole island, it exploded and formed into a large Pink heart.

"Pink is such a beautiful colour" Said Thomas

Rosie saw the pink blend with the blue sky.

"So is the blue" She said dreamily.

The two glanced at each other and smiled.  
Rosie sighed happily and leaned to Thomas a little.

"It's a start." She said to herself grinning a little.


	6. Chapter 6: The Queen and Dunce

The Queen of Sodor and the Dunce 

Emily was cross.

From the time she woke up she had remembered and always wanted one thing.

"I want to be a Queen." She said plainly.

She remembered though that once upon a time, She had gotten in trouble giving orders to Percy. She had learned her lesson, but she still wanted to wear beautiful jewelery, center of attention and carry the Queen around the island.

Emily was upset and later arrived at the signal, gordon approched her "Emily," He started.

Emily glanced at him. "Great." she thought angily. She also thought he'd say something rude to her.

"Hello Gordon." She sniffed.

"Y-you.." Gordon started. Then paused. " Never mind" he said. "Carry on"  
and Emily advanced ahead.

"What was that about?" She thought.

she went ahead to Knapford to tell Sir Topham hatt about the scrapyard.

Apparently, the pile had gotten worse and the scrap had to be recycled soon, otherwise there would be a mix up with the old and new pieces of metal comming in.

After she gave the message, she was still cross. Even though Sir Topham hatt gave her the most important job to bring the fireworks for the night celebration.

Emily kept grumbling to herself, she passed several engines who were confused to see her in such a state.

Diesel saw her comming towards him.

"What'd Yer problem?" He complained as she came closer.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

"It is if you're going to scare the whole island with that face!" Chortled Diesel.

Emily stopped and weeshed him. "For your information," Began Emily with an know-it-all tone, "There are much things that are worse in this island. and one of those things is Diesels like yourself."

"...And steamies such as yourself" Grinned Diesel.

Emily glared at Diesel and Diesel glared back at Emily.

"HUMPH." said Emily and weeshed him horribly again as she left.

Emily passed by a station looking at couples together,laughing and hugging...

"I hate Valentines day." Said Emily. "Love? Friendship? HAH." She left the station and arrived to another signal. She waited impationly.

She couldn't help but feel jelous about Valentines. She wished someone would care for her.

Being a Queen would help that problem.

"Being a Queen would help all of my problems." She said aloud, thinking no one would be around.

"Someone would love me out there!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Is that so?" mumbled Diesel.

Emily looked back and screamed.

"What are you doing, evesdropping and-and putting your big nasty nose in my business!" She yelled.

"I'm waiting for you to move! The siqnal has been green HOURS ago. " Exaggerated Diesel.

Emily looked at the siqnal quickly. Diesel was right about the siqnal being green.  
Emily sweated a bit and looked forward feeling her face red in embarresment, she puffed in a hurry away.

Diesel Shook his head. "Steamies."

He then went ahead to the yard, he saw Iron' Arry and Bert Cheering on every piece of metal that was being damaged.

Diesel looked around and chouldn't help but feel disgusted with the heaps of old and new pieces of scrap everywhere.

"Diesel!" Called out 'Arry "Come join the fun!"

Diesel came and saw the metal being melted and smashed, this gave him an idea. He then left to his shed and began looking for something.

"Found it." He said interested.

Meanwhile, Emily was looking up on the sky while collecting the fireworks. She saw a dove passing by quickly.  
"Huh. I didn't know Doves lived here... I hear they're good luck" She told herself. She quickly looked around making sure no other unexpected engines were around, obviously meaning just Diesel.

"Stupid Diesel." She told herself "Who wouldn't want to be queen?"

"A Guy." Said Diesel plainly. He queitly had come beside her. Emily screamed again.

"Y-You annoying thing!" She screamed, she was red from embarresment again "I'm not at a signal, what's your excuse this time!" She got him this time.

"This," said Diesel. His controller hopped out holding something big and went close to Emily, he quickly grabbed a nearby latter and climbed up. Emily watched in confusement. He then placed a crown that had ploped on her funnel, it was silver with little peices of different coloured metals.

Emily was shocked for words.

Diesel pretending to look uninterested "Just something I did, I needed to get rid of the scrap-crap in my shed anyways."

Emily looked up to the little crown then Diesel. If she had arms she'd hug him, instead, she just blew a very loud whistle in surpise.

"T-T-T-Thank you Diesel" She chocked. Little tears fell on Emily's cheek.

Diesel twitched "I didn't think it'd be _that_ crappy! Why are you crying for?"

Emily smiled. "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me!"

"Don't think us Diesels are going soft now.." grumbled Diesel. He was blushing a little.

Emily sniffed and smiled, she had an idea. She quickly buffered up to Diesel.

"Come with me!" She called excitedly and yanked him along with her frieght, it was past sunset and it was already getting dark, Emily had no time to waste, she zoomed past all signals, Diesel screamed thinking they'd crash any second.

Finally Emily stopped. Diesel caught his breath. "Are you CRAZY?!" He gasped. "We could've crashed and been scrap!!"

Emily looked back quickly and grinned cheakily.

Emily had the men quickly deliver the fireworks. Emily dragged Diesel to the siding and they looked up, the fireworks were quickly placed and fired.

Diesel and Emily looked in awe. Emily then had another idea, she whispered something to the controller and he scurried away.

"What did you tell him?" asked Diesel

"Something." Said Emily grinning.

The controller then came holding a large dunce cap and placed it on Diesel.

"HEY!" Cried Diesel

"That," Said Emily angry "Is for hearing Queen Emily's conversations and making her cry!"

"It's not like I meant to!" He complained. "Looks like I created a crazy queen!"

Emily and Diesel looked at each other for a moment and broke the silence laughing hard.

Emily was real surprised about the events that just happened under 20 minutes.

She paused and looked at Diesel laughing.

Diesel quickly had his lower lip hanging trying to look bad and evil. It didn't fool Emily, she has seen his sweet side.

"Thank you." She said finally.

"Anytime.." Grunted Diesel.


	7. Chapter 7: Toby and Mavis

AN: Sorry folks for never uploading this! I had it done since Feburary! I just kept forgetting since I've been updating my DeviantArt account! Besides on my website,I included Thomas and friends artwork, check it out if you'd like by clicking on my name!

Make sure you give me a holler if you do pass by! ;D

I hope you enjoy the final story!

Toby and Mavis

Toby was waking up, usually he was the last one out, he then heard a loud snoring beside him, and he looked aside and saw Thomas in a deep sleep.

"THOMAS!" Cried Toby. He rang his bell loudly, Thomas was startled.

"What-who-which-huh?" He stuttered, he then noticed Toby beside him.

"You're late!" Cried Toby.

"Cinders and ashes!!" Cried Thomas. "I am! Thanks Toby!"

Thomas rushed half asleep.

"I hope he'll be ok..." Thought Toby. And he went off to the yards.

Meanwhile, Bill and Ben were playing around the freight cars, the both of them giggled and biffed each other, suddenly Bill pushed too hard, sending Ben accidentally biffing a freight car behind him hard enough to make it tilt and drop all of its contents.

Bill and Ben looked at each other nervously and fled from the scene.

Toby arrived soon and saw Mavis Ben and Bill. Mavis was just waking up "Hey, Toby!" She called and honked her horn Ben and Bill greeted him as well.

"Hello everyone!" He rang his bell.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Called Mavis.

"What?" Asked Toby surprised.

"Y'know, Valentines Day! It's the 14th." She said smiling.

"Oh yes, I remember." Said Toby He paused. "This doesn't mean you want me as your Valentine, do you?"

Mavis laughed. "I suppose if you want."

"O-Ok." said Toby unsure he paused again. "What exactly do you do once your someone's valentine?"

Mavis thought. "I'm not sure. I never understood the concept myself. It's either to be accepted as one's relationship as a loved one, family or friend I think." Said Mavis.

Toby smiled. "So we're friends?"

"That depends, want to be some than friends?" Said Mavis cheekily.

Toby blushed.

Mavis giggled. "I'm just teasing Toby; I better get going, bye!" And she left.

Toby laughed uncomfortably, he liked Mavis as a friend, but had to admit she was

Nice and…nice looking...

"We're just friends!" He told himself.

"Toby and Mavis are in love, in love, in love" Sang Bill and Ben, soon the freight cars started joining in Toby gasped and rang his bell loudly.

"QUIET!" He whispered harshly."What if Mavis heard?!"

Everyone spread wide grins to Toby.

"Don't look at me like that!" Toby screamed "If you sing that to Mavis, you'll be sorry!"

Ben and bill rolled their eyes." yes Toby." they said.

Toby nodded. And left.

Bill and Ben looked at each other and grinned. "They don't have cupids in valentines day for nothing!" said Bill.

"We needed some drama anyways." Said Ben they giggled as they told their plans to the freight cars.

Toby was happily putting away the freight cars as Mavis brought them in.

Mavis smiled to Toby, Toby smiled back.

Ben and Bill then commenced their plan.

When Mavis came back, she noticed on her freight cars a rose with a pink ribbon strapped around it. Mavis' eyes widen.

"Who..?" She then stopped and looked at Toby, who was steadily placing the freight cars.

Toby looked over to Mavis and rang his bell in greetings

Mavis glanced to Toby and to the rose, she smiled. And had approached Toby

"Toby," She started.

Toby work up a sweat, he backed up to see Mavis more clearly, he puffed "Yes?"

Mavis looked down "I-I Didn't know you did want to be more than friends. Sorry for teasing."

"Whatever gave you the idea?" Asked Toby.

Mavis shot her eyes to Toby. "You gave me this, didn't you?" her conductor held up the rose.

Toby twitched. "Uh, no. I'm afraid I didn't."

Mavis frowned then figured it out. "...And I suppose two little troublemakers found it funny. I should talk to them." Mavis then went backwards.

"Wait." Called out Toby. Mavis stopped.

Now Toby was the one looking down, he blushed a little. " I may not have giving you the rose, but I must admit I do have feelings for you Mavis."

There was a silence Toby waited nervously and looked up anxiously. he saw Mavis smiling.

"I know you do." She said simply. "And I do too."

And Mavis left.

Toby felt like he'd fly off to Mars any minute. He gave a heartfelt sigh.

Meanwhile, Ben and Bill were giggling and winking to each other. They had witnessed the whole thing.

"All's well that ends well." Said Ben Bill agreed.

"Is that so?" said a voice behind them.

Bill and Ben screamed.

"You're both responsible for this?" said Mavis in the scariest possible tone.

Ben and Bill shook. "W-we figured Toby and you needed that push." Said Ben nervously. Bill nodded.

Mavis' angry face quickly turned into a happy one. "You're lucky it did work then. Thanks you two." Mavis left once more.

Bill and Ben were silent and gave a breath of relief.

In the distance, they heard Mavis call out "Don't think you're off the hook about this morning!'

Bill and Ben groaned.

Mavis went back to her job, she then stopped to talk to Toby once more

"Those two..." She said shaking her head

"...are our personal cupids." laughed Toby.

The two smiled and the day passed with the two of them honking and ringing and talking sweetly to each other

Bill and Ben were examining this and couldn't help but fell nauseous watching them

"Yuck," Said Bill sticking his tongue out

"This is the last time we try cupid!" Said Ben.

Bill nodded and the two hoped the day will go faster.


	8. Chapter 8: Ending

"A simple's warm winter had been the beginning of many engine's lives and relationships to one another,Wiether it was a loved one, family or friend. Everyone had an unforgetful Valentines day." Said Henry very wisely.

There was a silence.

Percy glanced over to Henry in silence. He frowned. 

"Henry," he started. "If this was the case, why didn't the both of us have an "Unforgettable" Valentines Day?"

"We may not have had one as dramatic as our friends," Said Henry, "But remember, its things that are simple like us talking in this conversation that shouldn't be looked over. It's always the thoughts that would count. Valentine's say isn't always about gifts or having to have family or lovers, it's sharing the time together."

Percy was quiet and nodded "I think I get It." he whispered.

Henry smiled. "Good night Percy."

"Good night Henry. Thanks."

The two closed their eyes and slept. Ready for another day's work like the rest of the engines on the island of Sodor.

9 months later, many Narrow Gauge baby engines were sprouting every where.

**JUST KIDDING.**

Thanks for reading! I'll be writing another one soon! : D


End file.
